


Imperfect

by IdiocyxAngst



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Cheating, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Maybe life didn't turn out the way they expected. But it's never too late to leave it all behind and go in the direction they always knew they should have.





	Imperfect

Meetings in the Hokage's office hardly ever ended in friendly agreements. At least not when a certain Anbu was involved. Each time, Sasuke swore it was the last time he'd argue this way. He couldn't keep this up. This was nothing but childish and irresponsible behavior. In fact, Naruto felt the same. He was almost sure the bastard would take on an extended mission of sorts just to avoid these situations. But somehow, he always came back for more.

He couldn't blame him, it wasn't like he himself hadn't tried to walk away from the stupidity, time and time again. Part of the problem was that Naruto never expected his title to come with so many other expectations that he had never considered. ‘Be careful what you wish for’ they say. But, he was convinced since he was a child that becoming Hokage was all that he'd ever want. How was he supposed to know that the bastard whom he'd once declared as his rival, would mess everything up for him in more ways than one?

For years he chased the elusive Ninja to return him to the village. For months he fought the Hokage to exonerate the bastard because of his part on saving the ninja world. But it only took a moment of weakness to realize that Sasuke was far from done complicating his life. Today, the ANBU captain was watching over the Hokage while he pretended to try to get work done.

“Aggghhh!” Naruto’s head thumped onto his paper littered desk, arms laid out in front of him haphazardly, hands hanging over the edge of the wooden desktop. He wasn’t there for more than ten seconds when the soft scrape of clawed gloves ran across his scalp, sending a shiver down his spine before his head was jerked back by the hair, a masked face inches from his own. It didn’t take much to distract the short-attention blond. But the masked man had a certain way of distracting him further.

“Hokage sama,” Naruto grinned at the honorific, “I suggest you don’t slack off.”

The hand holding his hair released him suddenly the blond’s head dropped forward a few inches, nearly smacking his nose off the surface of the desk. The ANBU went back to the corner which he had vacated when the Hokage’s head hit the desk, watching silently as Naruto sat back in his chair slumping to rest his elbow on the arm of the chair and his cheek on his raised hand.

A slow smirk worked its way over a whiskered face as ANBU shifted. They’d been at this for forty-five minutes. Naruto figured it was an attempt to get him to actually do his work but it was having the opposite effect.

Every time the blond would start to slack off the ANBU would come over and encourage him to keep working. Usually, that included some form of touching, like the yank on his hair just now. And if that wasn’t distracting enough, Naruto’s half erect dick definitely was.

He’d had enough, he wouldn’t play anymore. Not like he was getting anything accomplished anyway.

“Come here.” The blond’s voice was softer than normal and low. He watched as the ANBU stiffened at the command before seeming to agree and striding back across the room gracefully.

Maybe he was sick of waiting too? Naruto certainly hoped so.

The ANBU stopped on the opposite side of the desk, facing the row of windows through which Konoha was so clearly visible.

“Yes, Hokage sama.”

The ANBU awaited instructions, standing stiffly. Blue eyes glinted. How far could he push this?

“Remove your mask.”

Gloved fingers twitched for a moment before coming to rest over the porcelain front of the mask, the other hand making quick work of the ties. The fingers gripped gently as they pulled the mask away, revealing the stunning, and still expressionless, face of the man beneath it.

Dark eyes blinked as the hands dropped back to their sides and the ANBU looked into stormy blues.

Naruto’s grin became wider, pleased with the unquestioning obedience.

“Good. Now the armor.”

Dark brows came together for a fraction of a second, something like a snarl twisting the pretty features before the face was a smooth mask again and the mask was placed gently on the desk in front of the ANBU. Delicate fingers came up to take care of the clasps on the armor of his uniform, not bothering to catch it as it fell at his sandaled feet.

Naruto’s grin widened even further as his body rejoiced at the new state of contour-hugging black clothes over the lithe body in front of him.

When every metal guard was removed, the left arm plate going last, the ANBU stood stiff and straight in front of the Hokage again. The blond was pleased to find that he was not the only one reacting to this situation. Sure, it was the first time he’d done anything like this in the office, that wasn’t to say that it was the first time they’d done it at all in the office. Nearly every corner of the office had suffered some sort of damage from intense negotiations. Heated arguments that ended in compromising situations between the two weren't rare.

“Well done, ANBU san,” the Hokage chirped gleefully, getting an eye twitch in response.

The blond pushed back from his desk and beckoned the black-clothed man over with a crook of his fingers.

“Now come here.” He patted his lap.

The ANBU didn’t move for a long time and Naruto began to wonder if he had pushed the other man too far when he was pushed back forcefully, the back of his chair slamming into a window and a gloved hand at his throat, holding him there.

The blond’s surprise gave way to a wave of arousal at the sight of the ANBU hovering over him, his expression not blank for the first time, signature superior smirk in place as legs straddled strong thighs and lips moved towards the blond’s ear, hand still pressed against the base of his throat.

“Yes, Hokage sama?”

A shudder ripped through Naruto as a wave of intense arousal crashed over him. Fuck, that was hot.

The blond grabbed the ANBU’s hips, yanking him closer with a snarl and grinding his ass against his own covered erection.

The gloved hand slipped back to grab the window sill behind Naruto’s head at the sudden move before his grip was displaced once again as he was shoved off the lap, his ass landing on the edge of the desk and his hands going there to grip it and steady himself.

Naruto grinned broadly as a dark glare was directed toward him, resting back into his previous position.

“Lose the rest of the clothes.”

The ANBU stood there a moment longer, a defiant gleam in his eye, before complying and slowly stripping off his remaining clothing. Inch by inch his pale skin was revealed to the silently watching Hokage.

He stopped just shy of naked, leaving his underwear on. Naruto frowned and stood up, coming chest to chest with his almost unclothed ANBU Captain and running a callused finger along the line of elastic at the ANBU Captain’s hips, smirking when his finger bumped over the tip of a hard dick over the underwear and the pale man hissed quietly.

Blue eyes met black and Naruto issued another instruction.

“This too, Cap-tain.”

The dark-haired man’s hands rose to pale hips and slowly dragged the underwear down his thighs, revealing himself entirely to his Hokage’s hungry eyes.

A smirk was the only warning Naruto got before the tables were turned and he found himself winded and disoriented again, looking up at the ceiling from his own desktop. A heavy weight settled across his hips and the blond blinked, looking up to find a pale body astride his own.

Well, fuck if this isn’t what he had in mind.

Haughty dark eyes looked down at him from his perch on Naruto’s lap, pale skin stretched over tight muscles as the dark-haired ANBU considered his next move.

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head, grateful the Hokage robe was loose enough to allow the movement.

“So, Captain, what are you planning to do to me?”

There was the violent sound of ripping cloth and the blond felt the yank as his shirt was torn in the span of seconds before he lost his eyesight entirely as a strip of it was tied tightly over his eyes.

Tan hands reached for the blindfold the second it was secured only to be slammed back onto the desk by the ANBU’s.

“Wha-“

He was cut off as lips sealed over his own, tongue invading his mouth. Naruto growled and bucked up as the other mouth pulled away, the hands holding his down staying firmly in place for a moment.

“Don’t move.”

Naruto stopped struggling at the command, surprised but not actually bothered by this change. The weight lifted off his lips and pelvis, leaving him bereft for a moment before a hand was back at his hips, dragging his pants down none too gently.

The blond hissed at the friction as the garment was yanked to his knees and he was revealed to the air of the office. The hands left him again, this time Naruto heard the distinct pop of a cap and the wet sound of liquid being pressed into a tight space.

The Hokage’s eyebrows furrowed, mouth opening in protest as he began to sit up only to be forced back to the desk, air knocked from him again.

“I said,” the pressure on Naruto’s chest was taken away again as a weight settled across his thighs, “don’t move.”

Something cold and pointed raced lightly up the bottom of his dick and Naruto cringed, breath hitching at the odd sensation. The same feeling traced itself across a nipple at Naruto bit back a gasp.

“Ba-bastard what is that?!” The blond couldn’t keep the edge of panic from his voice.

There was a chuckle from above and the sensation returned, this time circling the sensitive head of his erection. The blond jolted, hips lifting from the table at the feeling, nerve endings on fire and fists clenched in an effort to keep himself from moving too much.

The sharp feeling retreated as soon as his hips moved and Naruto started to sweat with the strain of holding himself still. Not being able to see was different than he'd expected.

"In case you decide to disobey me again."

The Hokage grit his teeth and stilled himself, heart beating frantically in his chest as he waited for the ANBU's next move.

He was surprised to feel hands running smoothly over his chest and abs, gently cradling his hips and smoothing their way over to his dick, which, he was forcibly reminded, was so hard it hurt.

A groan pulled its way from his chest as those hands gripped him gently, too gently, and stroked feather light over him, stroking down slightly harder but not nearly enough. Naruto strained to keep his hips in place, remembering that strange feeling. He was rewarded when the next upward stroke was slick and firm, all trace of gentleness gone as the ANBU coated his dick with what Naruto could only assume was lube.

The blond bit his lip and arched his head back, exposing his throat and breathing in sharply.

The next moment all contact was lost again, the weight on his legs gone and a frustrated sound worked its way from his throat before it was abruptly cut off at the feeling of something warm and tight enveloping the tip of his dick, a hand guiding him into the wet heat.

"Ffffuuuuccckkk."

Weight was slowly settled on his hips again as he was fully sheathed and the ANBU took a moment to adjust. Naruto's nails clawed at the desk in desperation, all he wanted to do was fuck the heat surrounding him hard, but the next second hands were on his wrists, pinning them near his face as the body over him moved, slowly up and then down, searching for the right angle.

Both of them were too tightly wound to hold any sort of slow pace and once the ANBU was used to the intrusion he took off fast and hard. The blond couldn't help himself and was soon fucking up into the body above him, hips matching the pace and flesh smacking violently off the flesh.

The ANBU's breathing was harsh and labored as he moved over Naruto, the blond becoming impatient and ripping his hands out from under the restraining ones to grip pale hips and shove the ANBU's hips down in time with his own. The labored breathing became harsh gasps and Naruto knew the other man wouldn’t last much longer if they kept up this way.

The blond growled and pushed the ANBU off him, reaching up to yank the blindfold off and rolling off the desk that the pale man was now splayed across. He quickly pulled the other man's hips up, groaning as he slipped into his ass again and began to fuck with abandon. The ANBU gasped and moaned and gripped the edge of the desk as he was fucked back into hardness, the animalistic man not slowing or stopping when he reached to jerk the pale man erratically.

At the moment, Naruto was trying to prove a point and Sasuke was well aware as his body took a beating each time Naruto thrust into him deeper and deeper still. Naruto's Hokage cloak was the only thing between his back and the hard surface of the desk where many important missions were signed for. Except right now. The only mission Naruto had in mind was finding the best way to continue fucking Sasuke without sending him over the edge.

The Hokage's fingers gripped onto pale skin with bruising force as he pulled the other man's body into his own. Sasuke tried to hide his pleasure by throwing his arm over his face. A motion the blond would not allow as he quickly removed it.

"Don't cover your face" he commanded. With a demanding but sultry voice that only the Anbu captain was privy to. Instead, he gripped the edge of the desk as the Hokage continued his hard rhythm.

The struggle continued. The way it had many times before until Naruto felt that Sasuke's body had had enough. Only then would he allow him to cum. It was his punishment for defying him, his superior. Or at least that's what he would tell himself if he could think of anything other than his best friend at that moment.

It was all too much for the pale man and he came again with a cry, the blond slamming home a few more times before he, too, released, not bothering to pull out.

After a few seconds, Naruto stood up and flopped into the chair behind him, breathing raggedly and watching his cum ooze down a pale thigh.

Once satiated, Sasuke slowly returned to his stoic self with every piece of Anbu clothing that he put back on. Naruto stared as the captain redressed and turned back into his subordinate, his rival, his friend.

Despite their many encounters, Sasuke was nothing more than his rival. On some days he was barely an acquaintance. They barely spoke outside of the Hokage tower nowadays and maybe that was the problem. The moment the blond laid eyes on the Uchiha, he could hardly contain his anger or his lust.

Sasuke was no different. The instant Naruto opened his mouth, he wanted nothing more than to punch him, fuck him into the wall, beat him to a pulp and have his way with him. It was just the way they were. How they’d always had been since childhood. Except now, things had become much more complicated.

With all that push and pull on both men, it was no surprise that as the Anbu captain reached for his last piece of armor, Naruto stepped in the way and stole a kiss. A bold move from the blond since kissing was territory rarely explored. But as they did and allowed their senses to hone in on nothing but each other, the door opened lightly with a "Naruto-kun" followed by an immediate gasp.

The Hokage's wife stood at the doorway holding back their child from the display before their eyes. Sasuke merely looked away and headed towards the door past her without a word, leaving the blond to be interrogated by his family as Hinata stood there speechless.

Somewhere deep down she must've always known that Naruto never really belonged to her. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the office, Boruto running towards his father. As Naruto picked up their son, his eyes met hers, pleading forgiveness. It wasn't like the blond to be unfaithful. But if he were really honest with himself, the one he was truly unfaithful to was Sasuke and not the mother of his children.

Sasuke didn't care. Fuck, who was he kidding? He wanted this.

He’d left Naruto behind to deal with his stuttering wife, sure the rumor would get around when that marriage fell apart. He figured it was a matter of patience. So he waited.

And waited.

...and waited.

Three days later the pink haired bimbo appeared to have no idea what had happened.

Even after he had passed her in the hall on his way out of the Hokage’s office with a swollen mouth and a hickey in plain view.

Even after she greeted him with a peck on the cheek that he brushed off.

Even after she heard the sobs she pretended not to be coming from behind the closed doors.

And yet there they were three days later. He had dropped every hint he could think of. She should have known.

* * *

 

Naruto was not a cheater. He should feel terrible about what was happening. Yes, he'd been caught. But she had no idea how involved the two actually were. Sasuke was everything to him, he'd always been. And kissing him felt so right that after the fact the only thing Naruto felt guilty about was how guilty he didn't feel at all. The truth was always hard to swallow. If he thought it through, he knew he had a choice to make. He could leave his wife or forget about Sasuke...the thought alone made his heart clench uncomfortably.

How could he ever forget about Sasuke? Not when he was standing before him with eyes defying and daring him to say what he thought he had come here to say. Sasuke crossed his arms as he waited in the entrance hallway for the blond to just spit it out already.

"Sasuke, I...we can't..."

Whatever the rest of that thought led to, Sasuke wasn't interested in hearing it. He reached for the blond and instantly trapped him against the wall, mouths connecting and searching desperately for each other. The Hokage's instinct was to wrap his arms around the Anbu and pull him in closer. His moral compass spinning wildly out of control. Somehow, he managed to get his bearings just long enough to get a grip on Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him back just enough to break the kiss. The Uchiha stared back with irritation.

"Sasuke, wait" Naruto's came out much breathier than he'd hoped. The sound of his desperation was clearly present in his plea. "It's not right...this isn't right. Hinata and Sakura-chan, they don't deserve this"

"Sakura knew what she was getting into. I never once promised to be what she wanted" Naruto cringed inwardly at Sasuke's icy tone. Even after all these years, he was still a bastard. And with that, the captain closed the distance between them once again, swallowing Naruto's retort instantly. The Hokage's heart and brain at war within him as he gripped onto dark locks holding his best friend in place.

It wasn't long before he was mindlessly kissing the bastard, however. The roles were quickly reversed as the Hokage pushed Sasuke back into the opposite wall of the narrow hallway and began kissing him again with feral need. He aimed for his pulse like a wild animal attacking his prey. A low moan escaped the stoic man inciting the blond to continue.

Both were lost in their clouded lust that neither heard the sound of keys at the door. Neither was aware when Sakura entered the house that she and Sasuke shared at least on the few days that Sasuke would actually agree to come home. Only Naruto jumped back when she gasped "Naruto...Sasuke kun" suddenly bringing him back from bliss and dropping him on the cold floor of reality.

She stood at the entrance, frozen and pale. Naruto looked at her then at Sasuke. The captain did not once turn to look at her, his eyes remained locked on the blond, unwavering, just waiting for his next move. The bastard had planned for this to happen. Asshole.

The ball was now in Naruto's court. The cat was out of the bag and it was up to him to decide where it would all go from here. Sakura stood there with tears in her eyes staring at the two men. She had no one to blame but herself. Sasuke had been clear but she had hoped to change his mind. But as she looked between the two, Naruto looking guilty as ever while Sasuke only stared at Naruto with eyes that had only been meant for him. She closed the door behind her and left.

Finally, Sasuke was sure the point was made clear.

* * *

 

 

Until she returned a few days later pretending nothing had happened...

So what the fuck was with that wide-eyed hurt look?

Had she not just walked into his house without even bothering to knock? Had he not told her countless times not to do that? Had his hints or his words truly not gotten through?

Thankfully, it appeared, Naruto hadn't noticed. His attention must have been glued to his dick, which was currently fucking Sasuke’s pale ass without a single stutter in the fluid movement.

Naruto had been angry when he’d come in. He hadn't even paused to close the front door before he had found Sasuke sprawled comfortably across the couch.

The blond looked like he was about to punch the black haired man across the room when he had taken a fistful of Sasuke’s t-shirt and dragged the man up to eye level.

Sasuke wasn't sure what the words the blond spat at him were, preoccupied with the blaze in blue eyes that he hadn't seen in a while and the sparks of arousal resulting from that particular look igniting within him.

So when the blond slammed his back against the wall and ground their hips together it was unexpected but so fucking welcome that Sasuke almost didn't realize the front door was still hanging open.

So before he lost himself completely he manoeuvred the two of them over to it between biting kisses and removal of clothes. And when his face was pressed against the door, its rough grain leaving marks on his pale cheek and the blond’s tongue shoved up his ass in lieu of lube, he was sure he had managed to close the damned thing.

So Sakura standing there while he was bent over his kitchen table having his ass reamed by the Hokage was an unwelcome intrusion.

Sasuke met the teary green eyes with his own smug look before pushing his chest up off the table and grabbing the back of Naruto’s neck with the other. He dragged a blond head down into a heated kiss, a tan arm wrapping around his waist to help support his weight.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sakura drop the grocery bags she had brought on the floor, delicate hands flying up to cover an open mouth, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as Naruto’s teeth pulled his bottom lip and Sasuke let out a sultry moan.

Sakura shook her head before turning on her heel and dashing from the room.

"I'm sorry" and with that, she closed the door behind her.

She didn't need any more explanations, there was nothing else to say. It was clear that Sasuke was not just not interested in her or anyone, he was in love. He was in love with Naruto. And nothing that she could do would ever change that. This was not a mind trick as she had originally suspected, there was no chance she could talk him out of it or change his mind as she had hoped. The two men were more involved than she had expected. She'd received her closure this time. She would no longer hold on to her childish dream and find happiness elsewhere.

Any guilt Sasuke might have felt was washed away as a hand on the back of his neck shoved his upper body back to the table and the blond continued to flay his body, having seen nothing at all.

Later, when Naruto noticed the bags on the floor and brought them into the living room where Sasuke was once again sprawled across the couch asking if he had his groceries delivered now, Sasuke just smirked and asked the blond if he wanted to go for ramen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke can be so mean. But that's just who he is. I didn't mean for this to turn into bashing of anyone but it's just how it turned out. The truth is, these two were meant for each other and well... they got a different ending than some of us expected. My story, I make the rules. >:))  
> So I didn't want them to be stuck with a less than desirable situation where they are now cheating and will lead to a divorce and them finally being together.


End file.
